Destiny: Newly Charmed
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: In the year 2035, the Power of Three is passed down to three of the Charmed Ones' children. Realizing that it may not be as easy as they thought, the new Charmed Ones must balance demon-fighting, friendships, and relationships. Beneath it all, there is a family secret that may turn into a deadly reality.
1. Children of the Wiccan

**I know everybody does this, but I wanted to write the legacy of the new Charmed Ones myself. The characters' names and powers are lightly based on the names and powers in the comic books. I named Phoebe's youngest daughter because she's not born yet in the comics. Enjoy!**

Fifteen people stood in the conservatory, waiting for their Destinies to arrive...literally. Outside, a bird stopped flapping his wings, stopping in midair. None of the clocks in the manor were ticking, and the only people moving were the six men and nine women in the conservatory. Three people appeared; another man and two more women. The man was an older man with white hair and a white beard. One of the women was Black with her hair tied up in braids, and the other woman had bangs and her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Is everyone here?" asked the man, looking around at the faces in the room.

Piper Halliwell, her hair graying and her face becoming filled with wrinkles signifying her experiences. "Yes. All nine children and all three Charmed Ones, along with our husbands."

"Excellent," started the dark-skinned woman. "Would you like us to summon your parents and Penny Halliwell for the Passing?"

Piper shrugged. "If you need to."

The Angels of Destiny all looked to the sky, and giant yellow lights appeared in front of them. The lights formed into the shapes of Victor Bennett, Sam Wilder, Patty Halliwell, and Penny Halliwell. Victor looked confused, because he was the only one who didn't know why he was suddenly standing in the Manor.

"Welcome," said the third Angel of Destiny. "You are all here to witness the Passing of the Power of Three. We will start now."

The Angels of Destiny stepped toward the Charmed Ones and put a hand out in front of each of them. White orbs pulled themselves out of the bodies of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews. The orbs stayed hovering in the air, since they had nowhere to go. Not yet, anyway.

The only male Destiny spoke. "Melinda Patricia Halliwell, Prudence Johnna Halliwell, and Tamora Penelope Mitchell, please step forward."

The three twenty-eight-year-old women looked at each other, obviously confused. Melinda spoke up. "But we're not siblings. We're cousins. Shouldn't Wyatt be part of the Power of Three, since he's the most powerful out of all of us?"

"We do not choose. The future tells us that you three will be the best-fitted to become the new Charmed Ones," explained the Black Destiny.

"Now step forward, please," said the brunette Destiny.

The cousins looked at each other once more and stepped forward. The Angels of Destiny held their hands in front of the girls, and the lights which hovered above their heads dropped into their bodies. The girls glowed for a moment, and then it was as if nothing had happened. The male Destiny smiled. "You three are now the Charmed Ones. Your destiny awaits you. Choose your paths carefully. To the rest of you, good luck with your future endeavors."

And then the Angels of Destiny teleported out of the conservatory. Outside, the bird resumed flapping his wings, unaware that history had been made only feet away from where he had been flying.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hugged their daughters. Phoebe smiled at P.J. "I'm so proud of you. All of you. You just have to be extremely careful. Everyone will be after you all the time."

"I know, Mom. We've heard all the stories," started P.J. Her mother was always too worried about her. "Belthazor, Shax, the Source, the Avatars, Zankou, the Triad, Christie...we know, and we'll be careful."

"Prudence, be respectful," said Grams, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now, let's celebrate!"

"I can't," said Wyatt, pulling on his jacket. "I have to get to P3. There's a whole complicated thing with the band I was supposed to have booked."

Wyatt orbed out, and Chris clapped his hands. It was always hard to stand up to Grams. "I have to go, too. I have to check on one of my charges. She wasn't doing too hot yesterday."

Chris orbed out, and Grams looked at the rest of her family members. "Does anyone else have any excuses they would like to use to get out of eating dinner together?"

"Actually, I have to-" started Kat. Grams glared at her. Kat grinned. "Just kidding with you, Grams. I'm free for dinner."

"Good, and if they know what's good for them, the demons won't be free for dinner," said Penny, walking into the kitchen to help Piper and Melinda. Melinda was just like her mother in the way that she loved to cook more than anything else.

An hour later, the entire family sat around the dinner table. They'd had to extend it with magic, since there were nineteen people to seat. Grams smiled around at her family. Henry was bonding with Sam while Kat and Tamora talked about clothes and Junior argued with Paige. Leo was tickling Piper while Victor told Melinda a story of the past. P.J. and Parker compared their skin tones while Phoebe, Paz, and Patty laughed over something trivial.

Grams sighed. "Now why did Wyatt and Chris have to go like that? This is so nice."

"It's because they're jealous that I'm part of the Power of Three and they're not," answered Melinda, taking a sip of wine.

"Why is that anyway?" asked P.J. "Wouldn't it make sense to pass the Power of Three to Wyatt, Chris, and Mel?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," admitted Tamora.

Grams shrugged. "You heard the Angels of Destiny. You weren't chosen by them. They just saw a future where you three did the best as Charmed Ones. Now, I'm not entirely sure what that means, but I am sure that you girls will do a great job. After all, it is your destiny."

"Why wasn't I chosen?" asked Kat. "I'm older than Tam."

"It's six damn minutes!" exclaimed Tam. Her sister always bragged that she was older, but in reality, Kat was only older by six minutes.

"So. I'm still older." Kat took a bite of stuffing and set her fork down on her plate. She swallowed and continued, "Not only am I older, but I have a more offensive power, and I know how to control my powers better than her."

Tam laughed into her wine glass. "It's funny that you think that."

Kat put her hand out in front of her. "Wine glass."

Tam dropped her glass as it started melting in her hand. She looked at Kat with her mouth wide open. "Why would you do that?!"

"Girls, please!" yelled Paige from the other end of the table. "Please try to get along just once. We don't get to have family dinners very often."

Kat opened her mouth. "But-"

Paige put up a hand to stop her eldest child from explaining any further. Kat looked at Henry. "Dad!"

"Listen to your mother, Kat," said Henry shortly, picking something out of his teeth. "And try to act your age. You're twenty-eight, not fourteen."

"Thank God for that," murmured Tam, downing the rest of her wine.

Soon, everyone was done with dinner, and the Elders summoned Grams and Patty back Up There. Paige orbed Victor home, and Sam orbed to his own home. Piper, Melinda, and Parker were doing the dishes. Everyone was still talking and laughing, full from the feast Piper and her only daughter had prepared.

Paz approached her mother in the living room. Phoebe was staring at a wallet-sized picture, a sad smile on her face. Paz narrowed her eyebrows. "Mom? What are you looking at?"

"Oh. Nothing, sweetheart." Phoebe thrust the picture in her purse and feigned a smile at her youngest. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"I am, but Parker's helping Aunt Piper and Melinda do the dishes," answered Paz, still suspicious of that picture.

"Actually, we're done now," said Parker, bouncing into the room. "Did everyone say goodbye to everyone?"

"Yeah," said Paz and Phoebe together.

"Okay." Parker grasped her sister's hand and beamed out. Coop came in and did the same with Phoebe. P.J. was the only daughter of Phoebe's left at the manor, but she was upstairs with Tam looking through the Book of Shadows.

P.J. shook her head, smiling. "This is ours now."

"I know," smiled Tamora. "It's hard to believe."

The cousins looked up as a swarm of demons shimmered into the attic. Tam's mouth fell open. "Mel! Demons!"

Mel orbed into the attic. She threw her hands up, and two of the demons were thrown backwards in a shower of blue and white lights. A demon threw an energy ball at Tam, and she froze it and the demon. Mel orbed the demon in front of Tam. Tam unfroze the demon, and he exploded, killed by his own energy ball. P.J. put her hands above her head, and two of the demons glowed pink and slowly raised into the air. Prudence then closed her hands, and the demons beamed away. A few more energy balls were thrown, but P.J. deviated them away, killing the three remaining demons.

Mel sighed. "And so it begins."

**So tell me what you think. Comments, questions, and concerns are encouraged. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them, too. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Only Bad Witches Are Mortal

**Thanks for the review, fave, and follows! Here's chapter two!**

A gray-haired woman hovered her hands over the body of the woman in front of her. The younger woman was beautiful, but she was nothing. She had nothing in her life, and she never would until she was empowered. Finally, the older woman rested her wrinkled hand on the forehead of the other woman, and the younger being opened her eyes, sitting up. She stretched and looked at the ancient person who she had formerly looked at as her captor. "What would you like me to do, Kotsa?"

Kotsa smiled, revealing horridly ugly, yellow teeth. "Do what he wishes. Go after the new Charmed Ones. They are unexperienced and probably easy to defeat."

"Yes, Kotsa," obliged the beautiful woman, standing up and exiting the cave. Kotsa smiled watching her creation. There was no way for him to be displeased with her now.

* * *

Tamora orbed into the Manor, where Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were eating breakfast. "I hate orbing."

"What are you doing here?" asked Wyatt.

"What, a cousin can't visit?" asked Tam. She sat down beside Melinda. "To tell you the truth, I'm bored. We haven't vanquished a demon in like, a week."

"Vanquishing demons is fun for you?" asked Mel.

Wyatt and Chris looked at Tamora in anticipation. The younger Mitchell twin let out a deep breath. "Kind of. I mean, it's funny to actually use my powers for things other than getting the last canned ham at the supermarket. You three had your powers from birth. Mine were bound until I was ten, only because Kat couldn't control hers."

"All that matters is that you have them now," smiled Wyatt.

* * *

P.J., Parker, and Paz walked down the street, multiple boutique shopping bags on their arms. Parker sighed for the hundredth time. "Paz, please stop trying to make Mom seem evil or something."

"Guys, I'm telling you, she was staring at this picture like she really missed whoever was in it," explained Paz.

P.J. thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know who she could possibly miss. She has her whole huge family with her all the time."

"Maybe Dad knows something about it," thought Paz aloud. "I mean, she's his wife. He would have to know, wouldn't he?"

"Please just drop it, Paz. Mom's not hiding anything," said Parker. She and her sisters continued walking down the streeth, when they could just as easily beam home.

P.J. dropped one of her bags when a woman ran into her. The woman slumped to the ground. "Help me, please. I don't know where I am, and I don't know how to get home."

Phoebe's daughters looked at each other. Obviously, something demonic was going on with this woman.

* * *

At the manor, the Charmed Ones sat with the woman Phoebe's daughters had encountered. The woman took a sip of water and set her glass down on the coffee table. "The last thing I remember, I was on my way to work. Then I was on the street."

"You don't know where you live?" asked Melinda.

"Ohio," answered the woman. "I don't know how I got in San Francisco."

"Well, Alyssa, obviously we need to fill in the blanks to figure out what happened to you," said P.J. "Paz, get in here."

Paz entered the living room, the Book of Shadows nestled under one of her tan arms. P.J. glanced at Alyssa. Paz set the book on the coffee table, crouched down in front of the woman, and held her hands out. "I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Alyssa nodded, her face filled with worry. Paz put a hand on either side of Alyssa's head and closed her eyes. She was suddenly standing on a relatively busy street in a town she didn't know. Paz looked down at her hands, and she was glowing. The next second, she was in a cave, and a woman with frizzy gray hair stood over her. Then everything went black.

Paz opened her eyes, and she was looking at Alyssa's face. The woman looked even more worried than before. "What'd you do?"

"I looked through your memories," answered Paz. "It's called psychometry."

"Psychometry?" asked Alyssa. She looked from Paz, to P.J., to Melinda, to Tamora. "Who are you people?"

"We're witches," answered Tamora. "But don't worry. We're good witches. We'll help you figure out what happened. What'd you see, Paz?"

Paz sighed. "It wasn't much. I was in Ohio, I think, and then I was transported to a cave, and a woman with frizzy gray hair was standing over me. After that, everything went black. She must have put Alyssa to sleep."

Alyssa suddenly stood up. "Oh my God. I remember. There was a woman, and she started saying all these weird words. Maybe it was a spell or something."

Wyatt orbed in, and Alyssa threw her hands up, obviously startled. There was an explosion, and then Wyatt orbed himself back together. "Whoa. Um, who are you, and what was that?"

Alyssa stared at her hands. "Um, I don't what that was. What was that?"

Alyssa looked at the cousins, waiting for an answer. Melinda stood up and comfortingly grasped Alyssa's wrists. "Honey. Are you a witch?"

"Not that I know of," said Alyssa.

P.J. opened the book and started looking for a woman with frizzy gray hair. While Melinda, Tamora, Wyatt, and Paz helped Alyssa remember something more. No one had any luck with anything. P.J. slammed the book shut and breathed out with frustration. "She's not in there. What are we gonna do now?"

"You're going to release the witch," said a woman that had just appeared in the room. P.J. stood up and raised her hands above her head, causing the intruder to fly across the room.

Wyatt pointed at the woman, and crystals orbed in a circle around her. "Who are you?"

"Barbara," answered the woman. "I'm a witch that was sent to kill you by Kotsa."

"What's Kotsa doing with mortals?" asked Tam.

Barbara turned away from the other witches in the room. P.J. breathed out. She closed her hand, and Barbara beamed to her, out of the cage. Tam froze the intruder and nodded to Paz. Paz put her hands on either side of Barbara's head and closed her eyes. She was now standing in the same cage she'd been transported to in Alyssa's memories. The old woman (Kotsa, apparently) stood in front of her. "Go after Alyssa. She has escaped."

Paz looked to the side, where another woman was unconscious on the floor. Paz-as-Barbara spoke, "What about that one?"

"She has not yet been empowered," answered Kotsa. "Now go, and bring me back Alyssa and the Charmed Ones."

Paz opened her eyes. "Kotsa's somehow turning mortal women into evil witches to do her bidding for her. Alyssa escaped before she was completely empowered and brainwashed."

"That means that we can't vanquish Barbara," said P.J. She looked at Wyatt. "Any suggestions, Wy?"

"Make her take you to Kotsa, and if she tries to off herself, freeze Barbara and trace her magic and Alyssa's back to Kotsa," explained Wyatt.

P.J. nodded. "Okay."

Mel smiled. "I still don't understand why they didn't make you one of the Charmed Ones."

"Because, and no offense, but I can pretty much take down most demons singlehandedly," said Wyatt, smiling.

Tamora rolled her eyes. She unfroze Barbara. "Take us to Kotsa."

"I won't," said Barbara. A fireball formed above her hand, and she was about to throw it to commit suicide, but Tam froze her again. "Alyssa, come here, please."

Alyssa came to Tam's side, right next to frozen Barbara. Tamora smiled. "One is evil, one is confused. Take hold of their magic muse. To she creating this new race, Kotsa's magic we now trace."

Yellow lights swirled around the Charmed Ones, Alyssa, and Barbara, and then they were standing in the cave. Kotsa grinned at them. "I've been waiting for you."

Mel threw her hands up, but Kotsa was not thrown across the cave. She stayed fixed to the spot, smiling at Melinda as if this were some sort of game. "I am immune to your abilities, dear. There is one way to kill me, but you have to find out how yourselves."

"Release your hold on Barbara, and depower both of them," demanded P.J.

"If you so wish." Kotsa waved her hand, and Barbara and Alyssa glowed. The old witch smiled. "If you don't need anything else, I would like you to leave now, Charmed Ones."

Tamora stepped forward, but Kotsa waved her hand, and the Charmed Ones were back in their living room. Alyssa and Barbara were nowhere to be found. Melinda's shoulders slumped. "Great. Our first two Innocents and we don't even know where they are."

* * *

The cousins all sat around at P3. P.J. sipped her martini unenthusiastically. "I can't believe we lost Alyssa and Barbara."

"Did you try scrying?" asked Chris.

Melinda nodded. "We tried everything we could think of, but it's like they're nowhere."

"Well, scrying only works for magical beings," started Parker. "Maybe Kotsa took away their powers, so they're human now, and that's why you couldn't find them magically."

"Maybe," said P.J. "But I have a feeling that Kotsa's going to keep sending these mortal witches after us. We have to find a way to stop her."

"That's another day's problem," smiled Tamora. She raised up her glass. "To being the new Charmed Ones."

Everyone raised their glasses with Tam and then sipped from them. Everything was good, if even for a moment.

**So there was chapter two! Tell me what you think!**


	3. AN: Info about the cousins

**This chapter is completely an author's note regarding the children and their powers. Who I have playing them are just my picks. Feel free to imagine them as anyone.  
**

**Piper and Leo's Kids  
**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell has many abilities, like he had when he was a child. He has the abilities of orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, photokinesis (light manipulation), hovering, combustive orbing, projecting an orb shield, remote orbing, sensing, telekinesis, molecular immobilization, intuition, projection, pyrokinesis, energy wave, power negation, power swapping, and the minor witch abilities of scrying, spell-casting, and potion-making. In this story, Wyatt is 32 years old, and he is the manager of P3. I have him played by Wes Ramsey, because I can't think of anyone else who could play Adult Wyatt as good as him.  
**

**Christopher Perry Halliwell (nicknamed Chris) also has many abilities, though not as many as Wyatt. He has more abilities than most Whitelighter-witches because his father was an Elder at the time of his conception. His abilities include orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, photokinesis, hovering, projecting an orb shield, remote orbing, sensing, telekinesis, power negation, thermokinesis (heat manipulation), invisibility, portal creation, premonition, and scrying, spell-casting, and potion-making. Chris is 30 to 31 years old, and he is a full-time Whitelighter. I have him played by Drew Fuller for the same reason I have Wes Ramsey as Wyatt.  
**

**Melinda Patricia Halliwell (nicknamed Mel) has standard Whitelighter-witch abilities, including orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, photokinesis, hovering, projecting an orb shield, remote orbing, and sensing. She also has the standard witch abilities of scrying, spell-casting, and potion-making. Melinda throws her hands up like her mother to throw or move demons and other things. She does not have the power of telekinesis, but the way she uses her telekinetic orbing makes it seem as such. Melinda is 28 years old, and she is a new Charmed One as well as the sous chef at Piper's restaurant, Halliwell's. I have her played by Martha MacIsaac from Superbad, Last House on the Left, and 1600 Penn.  
**

**Phoebe and Coop's Kids  
**

**Prudence Johnna Halliwell (nicknamed P.J.) has both witch and Cupid abilities. Her first ability is premonition, like her mother's. Her other powers include telekinesis, beaming, remote beaming, empathy, sensing, and hovering. When she uses telekinesis, the object or demon she is moving glows pink. Like Melinda, P.J. is 28 years old. She is a new Charmed One and an aspiring children's book author. I have her played by Missy Peregrym from Stick It, Reaper, and Rookie Blue.  
**

**Parker Love Halliwell has only Cupid abilities. Her abilities include telekinesis, beaming, remote beaming, empathy, sensing, and hovering. Since she is the only one of Phoebe's daughters to have all Cupid abilities, she is therefore the only one able to become a Cupid. Parker is 26 years old, and she is a middle school history teacher. I have her played by Camilla Belle from When A Stranger Calls, Push, and 10,000 BC.  
**

**Paz Billie Halliwell has only witch abilities, due to a spell gone haywire during the time Phoebe was pregnant with her. She has the powers of premonition, psychometry, empathy, and suggestion. Her suggestion allows her to push a person to do whatever she wants them to do. However, this power takes extreme concentration by the user. Paz is 22 years old, and she is in medical school to become a surgeon. I have her played by Nina Dobrev from Degrassi, The Vampire Diaries, and The Perks of Being A Wallflower.  
**

**Paige and Henry's Kids  
**

**Tamora Helen Mitchell (nicknamed Tam) has both witch and Whitelighter abilities. She has the witch powers of molecular immobilization and the Whitelighter powers of orbing, healing, photokinesis, hovering, projecting an orb shield, remote orbing, and sensing. She also has the standard witch abilities of scrying, spell-casting, and potion-making. Tam does not like to use her Whitelighter abilities and orbing makes her sick. Tamora is 28 years old and 6 minutes younger than her twin sister Kat. She is a new Charmed One and "between jobs". I have her played by Kristin Kreuk from Smallville, Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li, and the new Beauty and the Beast series.  
**

**Kat Penelope Mitchell also has both witch and Whitelighter abilities. Her witch powers include molecular acceleration (the ability to heat up or melt an object) and molecular combustion, as well as the standard powers of scrying, spell-casting, and potion-making. Her Whitelighter abilities include orbing, healing, photokinesis, hovering, projecting an orb shield, remote orbing, and sensing. Unlike her twin, Kat loves using her Whitelighter powers. To use her molecular acceleration power, Kat calls for the object she wants to melt, similar to her mother. Kat is 28 years old and 6 minutes older than Tam. She is a stage actress. I have her played by Mary Elizabeth Winstead from Sky High, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World, and Live Free or Die Hard.  
**

**Henry Ian Mitchell, Jr. (nicknamed Junior) was adopted by Paige and Henry and was thought to be human until he started a fire with his mind at the age of ten. As a Firestarter, Junior has to be extremely careful to control his emotions, especially anger. Junior is 27 years old and is unemployed. He prefers traveling the country with friends over working. I have him played by Josh Peck from Drake and Josh, The Wackness, and the remake of Red Dawn.  
**

**So that clears everything up for ya! :)**


	4. The Graveyard Shapeshift

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

The door opened as someone knocked on it. It was a man, and he waved to the small old woman standing in front of him. "Hi, Mom."

The woman's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted. A man just as old as the woman came into the foyer, holding a shotgun. He instantly lowered the gun when he saw who had come into his house. "Son?"

"Hi, Dad." The man waved again.

The older man set his shotgun down and hugged his son. "I-I don't know how this happened. They told us you were dead."

"I am dead," said the man, stabbing his father in the abdomen. The end of the knife stuck out of his back, covered in blood. The man pulled the knife out of his father and let him fall. He then turned and left his childhood home, closing the door behind him with a flick of his wrist.

* * *

At the manor, eight of the nine cousins and their parents stood in the foyer. Piper was holding a cake with the words "Welcome Home" written on it in icing. Finally, the front door open, and Junior walked in, bags covering his arms and a bagel in his mouth. He dropped his bags and hugged his sisters first. Junior removed the bagel from his mouth. "Hey, guys. I didn't think everyone would be waiting for me."

"Are you kidding?" asked Paige, hugging her only son. "You were gone for two weeks. Of course everyone would be waiting for you."

Henry patted Junior on the back. "Did you start any fires?"

"One," answered Junior. Paige gave him a disapproving look. Junior held up his hands in defense. "Hey, we were camping and the damn fire wouldn't start, so I had to work a little magic. No one saw me do it, so relax, Mom."

Piper moved in front of Junior, holding out the cake. "Welcome home, Junior. Mel and I made this for you."

Junior kissed his aunt and then Mel on their cheeks. He wiped some frosting off the cake and licked it off his finger. "Mmm. That's good. Thanks, Aunt Piper. Thanks, Mel. So have their been any demons or evil witches lately?"

"No," answered P.J. "No one's attacked lately, and we haven't been able to find where Kotsa is hiding."

"Shh!" said Phoebe, waving her hand in her daughter's face. "No business talk. This is a welcome home party for Junior. So, how was Los Angeles, Junior?"

* * *

"Did you kill him, Claire?" Kotsa asked the man in front of her.

The man shapeshifted into a woman wearing all black clothes. "Yes, Kotsa, just as you asked. I didn't kill the woman, but she fainted as soon as she saw that her son was back from the dead."

"Excellent," said Kotsa.

"Who should I go after next?" asked Claire, running her finger across the flat part of her dagger.

"Not you." Kotsa waved her hand, and another woman dressed in dark clothes appeared. Kotsa smiled. "Go after the one named Missus Carmichael. She has a dead husband, Frank."

Kotsa waved her hand, and the witch shapeshifted into an older man. Kotsa waved her hand again, and the witch-as-Frank disappeared. Kotsa faced Claire again. "Claire, I want you to be someone alive. Victor Bennett."

"The mortal grandfather of the new Charmed Ones?" asked Claire.

Kotsa nodded. "Yes. And make sure you injure at least one of the cousins."

Kotsa waved her hand, and Claire disappeared.

* * *

The Halliwell-Mitchell family was sitting around in the living room. Junior had given them all presents; cigars for the men and purses for the girls. He'd given everyone autographed pictures of various celebrities. Everyone was thanking Junior when there was a knock at the door. Chris stood up and walked out to the foyer, opening the door. He hugged his grandfather tight. "Grandpa! Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Junior told me he was coming back today, and I wanted to see him," said Victor, following Chris into the living room.

"Hi, Dad," said Phoebe, hugging him.

"Did you drive here, Dad?" asked Piper. "Because you're eighty-six years old. You shouldn't be driving."

"Relax. I took a cab," answered Victor.

"Karen didn't come with you?" asked Paige.

Victor looked confused. "Um, no. She's, uh, visiting her kids, too."

The former Charmed Ones looked at each other, as did the cousins. Melinda was the first to react. "Karen doesn't have kids."

Melinda threw her hands up, and "Victor" was thrown across the room.

Wyatt waved his hand, and crystals from the attic orbed into a circle around the witch pretending to be Victor.

P.J. stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"Victor" shapeshifted into Claire and smiled. "You can't hold me here, Charmed Ones. Kotsa's magic is more powerful than yours."

"No one's magic is more powerful than ours," said Tamora. She held her hand out and froze Claire. She waved her hand, and Claire's head unfroze. "How do we vanquish Kotsa?"

"As if I know," said Claire.

"I have a feeling you do," said Piper, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Claire smiled. "You know, I could easily just vanquish myself. One well-placed psyball and I'm gone."

"Not if you're frozen, bitch," said Melinda. "For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends."

Claire's body glowed, and P.J. smiled. "How do we vanquish Kotsa?"

"You must release the control she has over every woman she has turned into a witch. She will be so weakened that you will be able to use a simple potion to vanquish her," explained Claire.

Tam held her hand out and froze Claire completely again. "Awesome. I'll alter the spell we used to track Kotsa's magic. P.J., you work on a spell to release Kotsa's control on Claire. Melinda, make the strongest vanquishing potion you can."

"I'll help with the potion," said Piper.

"I'll go see if they hurt Grandpa," said Wyatt.

Chris looked up. "I have to go see a charge."

Paige looked up just as Chris had a second earlier. "Me too."

Wyatt, Chris, and Paige orbed out. Paz checked her watch. "I have to get back to school. Can you take me, Parker?"

"Yeah. I have to get ready for parent-teacher conferences tonight, anyway," said Parker, grasping Paz's hand and beaming out.

"I'll help P.J. with the spell," said Kat.

After Henry, Leo, Coop, and everyone else had left the room, Tamora smiled at Phoebe and Junior. "Good. You two can help me trace Kotsa's magic."

* * *

The Charmed Ones stood in the attic later, Claire frozen in front of them. Tamora stared at the piece of paper with her magic-tracing spell on it. "This false evil witch confused, now take hold of her magic muse. To she creating this new race, Kotsa's magic we now trace. Show to us wherever they dwell, the women made to witches in Hell."

P.J. gasped and closed her eyes. She saw flashes of women in dark clothes hurting innocent people. When P.J. opened her eyes, her cousins were staring at her. Phoebe's oldest daughter was nearly out of breath. "I saw them. All of the witches. There's a lot more. Twenty-three more. Kotsa made one for each letter of the alphabet."

"Well, that's great. Now we have to find and save twenty-three more innocent women," said Melinda.

"Let's not worry about that for now," said Tamora. "Let's just break Kotsa's hold on Claire, then we'll use P.J.'s premonition to find the other women."

Melinda and P.J. nodded. They held Tamora's spell out in front of them, saying it together. "Evil witch now in control, making witches is your goal. So now break the binding curse, evil fade and evil disperse."

Tamora unfroze Claire, and the woman glowed. Yellow lights left her body and exploded. Claire blinked a few times, smiling at the cousins. "Thank you, Charmed Ones. I am in debt to you."

"You're welcome," smiled P.J. She held her hand out and closed it, and Claire beamed away, headed for her home.

Later, in the living room, the Charmed Ones sat around with their mothers. Melinda sighed. "Well, we have a long way to go until we can vanquish Kotsa."

"Yep," nodded Tam. "I'm not looking forward to saying that spell twenty-three more times."

"Maybe you could make a potion instead of saying the spell so much," suggested Piper. "I could help you with the ingredients."

"Good idea, Aunt Piper," said P.J. She stood up. "I'm going home and going to bed. Fighting evil witches is so exhausting."

P.J. beamed out. Melinda nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to bed, too. Good night."

Melinda orbed upstairs.

Soon, everyone was gone except for Phoebe. The middle-aged woman stared at the picture, a sad smile on her face. She traced the face in the picture. The face of a baby boy. Her baby boy.

Too bad she could never see him again.

**Cliffhanger hanging from a cliff! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for witches, romance, and even some zombies. :)**


	5. Over My Undead Body

**Thanks so much to everyone that's reading this!**

Kotsa smiled at her new favorite witch, Dinah. "I'm glad you suggested this, Dinah. He is even more pleased with you than I am."

On the altar in front of Kotsa lay two people. One was a woman with black hair, and the other was a man with dark brown hair. They were both dead, but they wouldn't be for long. Dinah smiled at her creator. "Thank you, Kotsa. So will I ever meet him in person?"

"Only if your plan works out, dear," smiled Kotsa. The old witch closed her eyes and kissed the forehead of the man, then the woman. The two people stood up, holding hands. Kotsa smiled. "Welcome back. I have a job for you two."

* * *

Piper and Melinda prepared their last dish of the lunch hour at Halliwell's and sent it out. Piper sighed, resting her arm on the counter in front of her. "I don't think we've ever been so busy."

"I second that," said Melinda, wiping a bit of marinara sauce off the stove. "It's a good thing we hired Kayla."

"I always liked that girl," smiled Piper.

Chris orbed into the kitchen. Piper's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?"

"Relax, Mom. I made sure there was no one else in here before I landed," said Chris. "Mel told me you had a surprise. What is it?"

"You told him?" asked Piper loudly, turning to face her daughter.

Mel shrugged. "How could I not? I'm playing Cupid."

"Leave that to your uncle," said Piper sarcastically.

"The surprise?" asked Chris loudly. At that moment, someone else entered the kitchen. She had long brown hair and the face of an angel. Chris smiled. "Oh my God. Kayla?"

Kayla turned and looked at Chris. The tray she was holding slipped out of her hand, but Piper froze it before it could reach the ground. Kayla ran forward and hugged Chris. "It's been so long. I haven't seen you since we graduated from Magic School!"

"I know! What are you doing here?"

"Your mom hired me as a waitress," smiled Kayla, looking at Piper.

Chris hugged Piper as tight as humanly possible. "I love you, Mom."

"Mm-hm," said Piper, wiping off the counter.

* * *

At the manor, Phoebe's daughters and Paige's children sat around. P.J. rolled her eyes. "Can we just drop this? Please."

"I believe her," said Kat, flipping a page in the Book of Shadows.

"Thank you," said Paz. "I'm telling you guys, something is wrong with Mom. We need to find out who's in that picture."

"No we don't," said Parker. "It's probably a picture of a dog or something."

"We'll never know if we don't see it," said Junior.

Paz gestured toward Junior, indicating that she thought he had a point. P.J. sighed. "Why are you three so eager to believe her?"

"Because she doesn't have a reason to make it up," said Tam.

"Yeah," agreed Kat. "Plus, Aunt Phoebe was Queen of the Underworld for a short time in 2002."

"And she was born over the Nexus meaning that she can easily be swayed to the dark side," explained Junior.

"Wyatt was born over the Nexus, too," said P.J. "He's never been swayed to the dark side."

"Not true," argued Tam. "Remember that story Uncle Leo about Chris coming from a future that was ruled by evil Wyatt to save him?"

Parker opened her mouth to say something, but someone astral projected into the attic. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw it was Prue Halliwell. She wasn't herself, though. Her eyes were blank and her skin was partially deteriorated. Zombie Prue waved her arm, and everything in the attic tipped over, flying into the wall. Kat reached her hand out. "Prue!"

Zombie Prue's skin started boiling, but she astral projected out before she could be vanquished. Piper came into the attic. "What the hell happened?"

"Aunt Prue," answered P.J., standing up. "Zombie Aunt Prue."

* * *

Later, the cousins sat around in the conservatory. Wyatt finished healing a wound on P.J.'s arm. She sighed. "We don't have time for this. We should be going after Kotsa, not slaying zombies."

"Kotsa's the person behind Zombie Prue," said Paz. "She had such strong psychic energy that I had a psychometric vision when she was feet away from me."

"That's Prue," said Piper. "She was always the strongest one."

"How are we going to defeat her?" asked Melinda.

Piper shrugged. "Try breaking Kotsa's hold on her like you did for Claire."

Melinda nodded. Tam stood up and fixed her shirt. "Aunt Piper, do you have something of Prue's we can scry with?"

"Yeah," said Piper. "A necklace of hers is upstairs in my jewelry box."

Melinda held out her hand. "Aunt Prue's necklace."

The necklace orbed to her. Melinda and P.J. stood up with Tam. Tam smiled. "Let's go zombie-hunting."

The new Charmed Ones headed toward the attic. However, when they got close to the foyer, someone burst into the house. A zombified Andy pulled out a gun and aimed it at Melinda. He shot the gun, and Melinda threw her hands up. The bullet reversed itself in orbs and zoomed toward Andy. It hit him, but he was unaffected by it. P.J. raised her hands, and the gun flew into the air, glowing pink. She closed her hand and it beamed away.

Tam started, "Evil witch now in control, making witches is your goal. So now break the binding curse, evil fade and evil disperse."

Her cousins joined in with the spell, and lights came out of Zombie Andy's body, exploding. Andy slumped to the ground, then turned into dust. Mel made a face. "Ew."

Piper came into the foyer. "Now what?"

Paz came in behind Piper and touched the ashes, closing her eyes. A second later, Paz opened her eyes. "It was Andy. He was a zombie, too. Just like Aunt Prue."

"Let's scry now, before any more zombies come to kill us," said P.J., ascending the stairs.

* * *

After scrying, Melinda and Tam orbed to Prue's location, and P.J. beamed there. Kotsa looked up from her next body. Melinda's mouth fell open. The body was that of Penny Halliwell. Kotsa smiled at the witches. "Hello, Charmed Ones."

Dinah came out of nowhere and held out her hand. A bolt of lightning emerged from the witch's hand, headed right for Tam. Tam put her own hand up, and the lightning froze. Kotsa watched the scene, smiling all the time. The Charmed Ones recited the spell to separate Dinah from Kotsa. Kotsa clapped her hands. "Very good, girls. Now let's see if you can face your great grandmother."

Zombie Grams stood up and raised her hands. The Charmed Ones were thrown backwards into a wall. In turn, P.J. threw Grams into a wall. "Where's Aunt Prue?"

Kotsa shrugged. "Infecting other people with my magical zombie virus, maybe?"

Kat orbed in out of nowhere, throwing a potion at Grams. Lights came out of the woman's body and exploded. Grams turned into dust, just as Andy had. Kat smiled at her sister and cousins. "Aunt Piper finally got together the correct ingredients for the mind control separation potion."

"Too bad my zombies will be roaming the city by sundown," said Kotsa. She waved her hand, and the four good witches in front of her were transported back to the Manor.

"Girls!" yelled Paige's voice from the conservatory.

The new Charmed Ones and Kat ran to the back of the house. Zombie Prue was standing in the middle of the room, but Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were thrown about the room. Mel threw her hands up, and Prue was thrown across the room in orbs. As Prue got to her feet again, Tam tried to freeze her, but it was to no avail. The zombie came closer to the Charmed Ones. Melinda tried to throw her again, but Prue stood up against it. Melinda's mouth fell open. "She's building up immunity to my powers."

P.J. put her hands up. Prue glowed pink but didn't float into the air. P.J.'s brown eyes widened. "Mine, too."

Suddenly, everyone in the room but Tam became frozen. She narrowed her eyebrows, waving her hand in front of Prue's face. Taking advantage of this unexpected opportunity, Tam hovered into the air and kicked Prue backwards. Everyone in the room started moving again as Prue went flying. Prue landed on the ground. The woman crawled over to Paige and started strangling her. In an angry voice, she said, "You replaced me! How dare you, you bitch!"

The next few seconds felt extremely slow to everyone. Prue flicked her wrist, and a huge piece of broken glass lodged itself in Paige's chest. Piper stood up. "No!"

Piper kept using her combustion power on Prue, and eventually, the zombie exploded. Piper, Phoebe, Kat, and the new Charmed Ones rushed to Paige's side. Mel put up her hands, and the glass flew out of Paige's chest. Kat hovered her hands over Paige's wound, and a light eminated from them. "Please live, Mom."

Eventually, the light disappeared, but Paige did not stir. Kat looked around at her family members. "She was already dead."

Everyone in the room started crying. The male Angel of Destiny appeared. "I'm sorry, girls. It was beyond my control."

"Bring her back to life!" yelled Tamora, tears running down her face.

"I can't. It's her destiny," said the male Destiny, but he had a look of sympathy on his face.

* * *

Days later, the entire Halliwell-Mitchell family sat in a graveyard, watching Paige's coffin being put in the ground. Piper and Phoebe were huddled up to their husbands, tears falling down their faces more than seemed possible. Kayla sat beside Chris, holding his hand. Tamora, Kat, and Junior were consoling their father. Tam patted Henry's back. "Don't worry, Dad. We're going to get this bitch."

Henry nodded, putting his hand on top of his daughter's.

**Yeah, I killed Paige. Don't worry. Everything will work out. Stay tuned to find out what's up with Tam's powers, as well as some sleep-orbing and lots of love. :)**


	6. Magically In Love

**Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this. I appreciate it so much!**

"I have to admit, I wouldn't have thought of that," said Kotsa, talking to Natalia, one of her witches. "It's a great plan."

"Thank you, Kotsa," smiled Natalia. "It's going to take a lot of magic, though."

"I'm sure it will all be worth it." Kotsa clapped her wrinkled hands together, jumping up and down like an excited five-year-old. "I can't wait. I'll be watching, Natalia. Go perform your plan."

"Yes, Kotsa." Natalia disappeared as Kotsa waved a hand.

* * *

Tam walked into the attic, yawning loudly. Melinda laughed. "Was someone up all night?"

"No. I slept, but I'm just so exhausted lately, and I don't know what it's from," answered Tamora.

"Think it's anything magical?" asked P.J.

Tamora shook her head. "It's probably because my mind doesn't stop racing. I'm trying to figure out a way to kill Kotsa in the most painful way possible."

Melinda and P.J. looked at each other. It had been two weeks since Paige's death, and this was the first time Tam had said something even related to the event. Melinda flipped a few pages in the book. "Maybe you should talk to your mom about it."

Tam came to Mel's side, looking at the spell used to summon the dead. "Do you think it'll help?"

"Maybe something like this has happened to her before," suggested P.J.

Tam nodded. Mel waved her hand at five candles, and they made a circle on the floor in front of the Book of Shadows. "Hear these words. Hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide."

A swirl of lights appeared within the circle of candles, and the ghost of Patty appeared. "Sorry, girls. Paige is busy."

"It's okay," said Tamora. Patty stepped out of the circle, corporealizing. Tam hugged her. "I'm glad to see you, Grandma."

"Me too," said Patty, hugging Tam tighter. "How are you doing, Tamora?"

"I'm so tired, but I sleep all night," said Tam. "Do you know what it could be?"

"Sleep-orbing," answered Wyatt, who entered the attic only a second before. "I did it all the time when I was a teenager. It's orbing to familiar places while you're sleeping. Hey, Grandma."

Patty smiled and waved. Tamora looked at Wyatt. "How did you stop doing it?"

"A spell," smiled Wyatt. "To stop this moving in my sleep, orbing will not make a peep. Keep me in this nice warm bed, while awakened clear my head."

P.J. snorted a laugh. "Wow. What a spell."

Wyatt glared at his cousin. "I was fifteen."

Tamora nodded. "You might have to write that down."

"Alright," said Wyatt. "Um, Mom sent me to ask you guys if you want to help put up decorations at Halliwell's for Valentine's Day."

"And by if we want to," started Melinda, "she of course meant we have to help her."

"Exactly," smiled Wyatt. "Grandma, it was nice seeing you, but we have to go."

Patty nodded. "Okay. Tamora, don't worry. You will see your mother again."

Leaving them with that, Patty stepped back into the circle and disappeared in a swirl of lights.

* * *

At Halliwell's, the cousins and their parents used their powers to hang up decorations. Chris wasn't helping much, sitting at a table with Kayla, talking and laughing. Piper gestured toward him. "You wanna help, Chris?"

"Not really," smiled Chris.

Piper glared at her son. Chris sighed and stood up. He used telekinesis to hang up a paper heart, sitting back down when it was up. "There. I helped. You happy?"

"Aunt Piper, as much as we would love to stay and help decorate," said P.J., "us Charmed Ones have to find and help more of Kotsa's witches. We only have like, thirteen left."

"You can go," smiled Piper. "I know better than anyone that Charmed duties take priority over everything else. Be careful and try not to get hurt. I love you, girls."

"Love you," said the Power of Three together. They orbed and beamed back to the Manor. The doorbell rang as soon as they were there. P.J. opened it, and she suddenly felt very warm. A man stood in front of her, handing her flowers. "You are beautiful, Prudence."

"I would ask who you are, but I don't care," said P.J., kissing the man.

Melinda came into the foyer. "P.J., what are you doing?!"

"He's hot, right?"

"Who is he?"

P.J. looked at the man again and shrugged. "I don't care."

P.J. grabbed the man's hand and beamed away. Tam came into the foyer behind Melinda. "Where did she go?"

"She's under a spell," said Mel. "She just left with some random attractive guy who gave her flowers. This Kotsa bitch is really pissing me off."

"You and me both, cuz," said Tamora. She sighed emphatically. "I'll go make some separation potion. You scry for P.J."

"On it." Melinda orbed upstairs and got to work.

* * *

Kotsa stood in front of a shrouded person, smiling. "The youngest Charmed One has already been affected by the love spell my darling Natalie has cast."

"It won't work, Kotsa," said the person, his voice deep and eerie. "If it does, I will be surprised. No one has ever defeated the Charmed Ones, new or old."

"I'm working on it," snapped Kotsa.

"Do not raise your voice to me!" yelled the man. "You would be nothing had I not advanced your magic."

Kotsa bowed down. "I apologize, my lord. Now, I must get back to watching the downfall of the new Charmed Ones."

* * *

"Scrying isn't working," said Melinda, spinning the crystal over a variety of maps. "I think Kotsa might be blocking our magic so that we don't find P.J. That would be a surefire way to break up the Power of Three."

Tam nodded. "Temporarily anyway. I mean, there are five more people who could easily be make the third Charmed One. Want to trace Aunt Phoebe's magic to find P.J.?"

"Good idea," said Melinda. "Aunt Phoebe!"

Phoebe walked into the attic. "Yes, girls?"

"We have to trace your magic to find P.J.," said Tamora.

Phoebe nodded. "Alright. Do it."

Melinda quickly revised the tracing spell. "Old Charmed One Phoebe used, now take hold of her magic muse. To she who is misplaced, P.J.'s magic we now trace. Show to us wherever she is, the new Charmed One who we miss."

Phoebe gasped and closed her eyes. She saw her daughter lying in a hotel bed. Phoebe willed herself out of the hotel, and she saw exactly where P.J. was. Phoebe opened her eyes. "She's in a hotel in Hawaii. I'm coming with you."

"Alright," said Melinda. Tamora, who still didn't fully trust her aunt, just nodded her head.

Melinda grasped the hands of her cousin and her aunt and orbed. The three witches landed in a hotel room. A naked P.J. lay in front of them with the man from the porch. Melinda threw up her hands, and the blanket that laid on the floor covered the lovers. "Come on, P.J. We're leaving now."

"No," said P.J. "You guys are leaving now."

P.J. put her hands in front of her, closing them. Phoebe, Melinda, and Tamora were beamed to the hallway outside P.J.'s hotel room. Phoebe pounded on the door. "Prudence Johnna Halliwell, open this door! I am your mother!"

"I doubt that's going to work, Aunt Phoebe," said Melinda. She turned and ran into a tan guy coming out of a room across the hallway. Melinda felt herself turn very hot, then she smiled at the guy. "Hi. You're cute."

The guy glowed pink and then looked at Melinda. "So are you."

"Oh, jeez," said Tam. She tried to freeze the guy, but he wouldn't freeze. She looked at Phoebe. "The spell must be protecting him from my magic."

Everyone but Tam froze. She looked around. "Not again. Why does this keep happening? I guess I should take the opportunity to save Melinda and P.J."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Tam found herself in the attic at the Manor. Melinda stood behind the book. "Was someone up all night?"

Tam looked around, obviously confused. "This already happened."

"What are you talking about?" asked P.J. "No it didn't."

"Oh yeah?" Tam put her hands on her hips. "Wyatt's going to come up here in a minute to ask us if we can help Aunt Piper decorate Halliwell's for Valentine's Day."

A moment later, Wyatt entered the attic. "Mom sent me to ask you guys if you want to help put up decorations at Halliwell's for Valentine's Day."

At the same Melinda and Tamora said, "And by if we want to, she of course meant we have to help her."

Wyatt looked at Melinda, then at Tam. "What's going on here?"

"Somehow, I came back in time," answered Tam. "This has all happened before. A guy will be at the door in about an hour. No one answer it. P.J., help me prepare a vial of the separation potion."

"Okay..." said P.J. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

* * *

An hour later, the Charmed Ones stood behind doorways waiting for the doorbell to ring. When it did, Melinda waved her hand, and the door swung open. P.J. threw the separation potion at the man outside, and a pink light left his body, disappearing. The man shook his head, then walked away from the manor.

A witch appeared, clearly angry. "Hey! What did you bitches do?!"

"You're making this too easy," said P.J., levitating the witch. Melinda threw her hands up, and more of the separation potion orbed from the attic into the foyer, showering Natalie. Lights left her body and exploded, and P.J. set her down.

Natalie shook her head. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," said Tam. "You were under a spell."

"Can you tell us anything we don't know about Kotsa?" Melinda asked.

Natalie narrowed her eyebrows, as if trying to remember. "It's fuzzy, but she's working for someone. I don't know who he is, but I know that that's where she got her powers from. I'm sure you could make a potion or write a spell or something to draw out her powers."

"That's very helpful. Thank you," said P.J. "Do you want someone to take you home now?"

"Yes, please," said Natalie. Melinda stepped forward and grasped the girl's hands, orbing away.

P.J. and Tamora sat down in the living room, sighing. P.J. laid back on the couch. "Things just got a lot easier. If we draw out Kotsa's powers, that means her hold on all those mortal women will go away instantly."

"Now we just have to find Kotsa," said Tam, hugging a couch pillow.

"Mm-hm," agreed P.J., her eyes closing.

All was quiet as the witches fell asleep.

* * *

"Damn it!" yelled the shrouded man. Kotsa was thrown backwards into a cave wall. "I'm tired of you failing!"

"Then do it yourself!" yelled Kotsa.

Kotsa's body was suddenly on fire, and she exploded. The shrouded man stepped out of the shadows. He smiled. "I will. I'll kill my entire family."

**Bum bum BAAAAAH! There's going to be a hiatus between this chapter and the next, but stay tuned for time travel and possession by demonic souls! Review with any ideas about who the mysterious man is. :)**


End file.
